


Starved

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, F/M, Fire, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: She likes to dance.





	Starved

He loved to watch her dance.

It was how they’d met, on a case, at a swanky ball Dean didn’t even want to attend, yet by the end of the night, he didn’t want to leave. Y/N moved like she belonged to be pressed against him, her curves meeting his hard lines as she led him around the dance floor.

Dean had two left feet but she made him feel like he could fly.

He stuttered around her, making a complete idiot of himself by trying to be suave, but all Y/N did was smile at him. When they parted ways, he smiled for a full hour, barely able to concentrate on the road. Sam had ribbed him mercilessly.

The second time he saw her dance, she didn’t know he was watching. They were at Bobby’s, where she’d been staying after an injury, and he got up uncharacteristically early. Music had caught his attention from downstairs, and Dean had followed his ears, moving down the stairs silently. The melody was coming from the kitchen, and when Dean paused to look over the bannister into the linoleum-floored room, he had to sit.

Y/N was dancing, alone. Yoga pants clung to her skin as she slid barefoot over the floor, smiling and lost in her own little world.

Every morning, she’d get up early, and find a place to dance. It was an odd habit, especially for a hunter, but Dean adored it. And he couldn’t hide his affection. The third time he saw her, in the yard behind Bobby’s battered old house, Dean stepped out and revealed himself. She tripped and fell, landing on her butt with wide shocked eyes fixed on him.

“What are you doing?” she hissed, and Dean gestured to the blue cloudless sky.

“It’s a beautiful morning. Thought I’d appreciate it,” he replied, and Y/N narrowed her eyes. “Seriously,” he repeated, looking at her pointedly. “It’s beautiful.” Her cheeks darkened with a blush, and Dean stepped down off of the porch towards her, still smiling. When he offered his hand to her, she took it, getting to her feet. “You okay?”

“Plenty of cushioning to land on,” she quipped, and Dean laughed, shaking his head.

“You’ve got a nice ass,” he complimented. “You always put yourself down like that.”

She gave him a wry grin. “Defense mechanism. Kinda like your shitty humor.” Dean affected a mock expression of offense, and Y/N laughed, slapping his chest. “I guess if you’re up, my alone time is over.”

“This is what you do with alone time?” he asked, looking shocked.

“What do you do with yours?” she challenged, walking past him to grab her little stereo that looked like it had seen a few fights.

Dean arched an eyebrow at her, his cock twitching as she bent over in front of him, the yoga pants accentuating the fact that she definitely wasn’t wearing any panties. “I could, er, show you.”

Y/N stood straight, turning to look at him with an indiscernible expression. “It wouldn’t be alone time if someone’s with you, Dean,” she retorted, and he proceeded to wiggle his eyebrows, endlessly confident in his way with women. She stared at him, turning slowly, the song on the stereo changing to a pop tune that made her roll her eyes and turn it off. “Well, that ruined the mood,” she sighed, looking back at Dean. “So, my room or yours?”

The grace he’d seen her dance with was only rivalled by the heat when he laid her naked on his bed. Dean drank her in like the finest whiskey, memorizing and mapping each line of her body so he’d never forget the way she moved. 

He didn’t ever want to let her go.

The world started to fall to pieces with Lucifer’s rising, and Dean didn’t get to see her dance anymore. There was no time for them, for what they’d started, or anything in between. She was miserable, and Dean couldn’t make it better.

She got to the diner before him and Cas did. When they made it inside, and Castiel succumbed to his need for hamburger meat, the only hunger Famine could show Dean was the hunger he had for her. Her feet were bleeding from her craving, and Dean found himself held back as she danced around the diner, unaware of her surroundings.

One flicker of the flame from the stove as she moved past, and her jacket caught light. Famine laughed and clapped as the fire crawled up her sleeve, and still, Y/N danced.

Dean screamed.

She danced until her lungs were ash and her heart stopped beating. When she hit the floor, her body still shuddering as the skin shrank over burned muscle and tendons. The smell was horrific and Dean wanted to puke.

Famine was still laughing when the demons dragged Dean to his knees in front of the aged demon. “That's one deep, dark nothing you got there, Dean. Can't fill it, can you? Not with food or drink. Not with her.” He jerked his head towards Y/N’s corpse. “She wanted to dance. A unique but…” The sound he made was drawn out and made Dean’s skin crawl. “...delicious craving.”

Sam burst in a saved him, physically at least. Dean didn’t feel like he’d be whole ever again.

His brother had to detox. Dean prayed for help.

And then he said yes.


End file.
